


brick wall

by iridescentwinters



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: F/M, Skam France Season 2 Episode 12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 16:51:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15175115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iridescentwinters/pseuds/iridescentwinters
Summary: — prompt: Could you please write a Marles scene: The one where William comes out from the principals office and Noora tells him she didn’t sleep with his brother, but in Charles POV





	brick wall

**Author's Note:**

> — prompt: Could you please write a Marles scene: The one where William comes out from the principals office and Noora tells him she didn’t sleep with his brother, but in Charles POV

“are you sure that you want to leave so soon, especially with _bac_ right around the corner?” the principal asked, concern laced to his tone.

_i have to. i can't stay here any longer, knowing that my brother won't let me live in peace, or that the only woman i loved betrayed me. i can't stay in a place where i know what happened between them,_ charles wanted to say. “yes, i’m sure.” he emotionlessly replied, and the principal gathered all the papers in front of them. “okay, then. just remember to get all of your leaving forms signed by your teachers, and you should be good to go.”

charles nodded, and stood up from the chair. “thank you.” he mumbled, before leaving the office. _i can breathe soon, just a few more days..._

“why aren't you answering my messages?”

_great._

charles stopped walking, but his back was facing manon. coincidentally, it was the exact same line he had used on her when he was trying to win her over. he slowly turned around to face her. “dead battery,” he sarcastically replied, “for 2 weeks straight. i know it’s a bit long, but... what do you want?”

for a moment, manon just stared at him, but his eyes didn't meet hers. it was impossible for him to. the pain was still fresh in his mind.

“for you to talk to me. i didn't sleep with your brother.”

charles was rooted to his spot, not knowing how to react to that. _one moment, she’s telling me she doesn't know, the next, she’s telling me that she didn't..._

_stop playing with my heart,_ he wanted to say, but he refused to let her know that he was hurting. it was already clear enough on his face.

when he said nothing, the girl took long steps forward, towards him, her eyes filled with so many emotions. she didn't look as broken as she did in the past weeks.

for a good 10 minutes, it was the duo just staring at each other. charles was trying to find any signs of manon lying, while manon was trying to find any signs of emotion from him.

the girl broke the silence first. “can we talk?” she asked, in a pleading manner.

_there’s nothing to talk about._

“i’m moving,” charles dodged her question, and broke the the news to her, “to london.”

he thought that she would finally get the hint and leave him alone when she said nothing. but he was wrong.

“listen,” manon started, “you're a smart guy.”

charles’ heart was aching from her words.

“so you should know that i would never let you leave for london. i would _never_ , let you leave me. not before we talk this out.” her voice was firm, dead set. “so if you really want to get rid of me, you should talk to me.” 

she remembered his words flawlessly. every single word.

“stop feeling so damn sorry for yourself.”

manon was really back. this was the manon charles had fallen in love with. but this same manon was now breaking him apart all over again.

charles didn't _want_ to talk. but as he analysed her face, he knew that she wasn't going anywhere, not until she had a word with him.

“fine.” he said in defeat, “whatever. i’ll text you.” he mumbled, and with one last look at her, he walked off.

_just this talk, and i’m leaving. for good. no more manon, no more nico, no more sadness._

_no more._

it was back to being a brick wall.


End file.
